


Alpha Services

by roe87



Series: Omega Bucky au's [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Chatting & Messaging, Dating, Dirty Talk, Engineer Bucky Barnes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Implied Phone Sex, Intersex Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Work, Sex Worker Steve Rogers, Trans Bucky Barnes, dial an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: The leaflet was dark pink and simply said, Going through your heats alone? Let us help you!Bucky almost ignored it, because no omega wanted to be reminded that they were alone, thanks very much.But his curiosity was piqued and he picked one up. On the back it said Alpha Services with a telephone number.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omega Bucky au's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350955
Comments: 56
Kudos: 729
Collections: Steve/Bucky rom com au's





	1. Please select from the following options...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[翻译]Alpha Services](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523842) by [juliaindream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Alpha Services](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636749) by [Katherine93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93)



> Yes this is being re-uploaded, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you again to Witchy for making the pink flyer!
> 
> ~~

If Bucky had thought regular heats were bad, being told he was getting 'early menopausal heats' was far worse.

"Are you kidding me?" he whined, fanning himself with a leaflet he'd snagged from reception while he sweated up a storm.

His physician, a well mannered beta, was busy typing up his medical notes. "It's quite common," he said, not even looking at Bucky. "If you've been on heat suppressants a long time it can fool the body into thinking it's not producing hormones regularly, and kick-starts the menopause."

Huffing a sigh, Bucky fanned himself harder. It was cool in the room, he just couldn't stop sweating. "But I'm not even thirty-five yet!" he protested.

His physician nodded. "I'm going to suggest coming off suppressants, maybe two to three months to see how your body reacts, and then we'll go from there."

Bucky stopped fanning himself and his jaw dropped. "But... I won't be able to work. My cycles used to come in every two weeks. It was agony!"

"I'll write you an exempt from work note for when you need it," the beta said, scribbling in his notepad and tearing off the paper. He offered it to Bucky with a placid smile. "At the moment, this is the best we can do. If it stalls your body from going into full menopause, that would be ideal. Then you can try suppressants again, perhaps on a lower dose."

Bucky took the note, feeling too shocked to reply.

No suppressants?

 _Shit_.

"There isn't another way?" he asked.

The physician raised his eyebrows. "Not unless you want to start H.R.T. now?"

"Not really," Bucky mumbled. "Okay, fine. So I come back in two months?"

"Book in with the nurse," he told Bucky. "You should have a check up every six weeks within that time period anyway."

"Okay," Bucky said with defeat, and got up to go.

Seriously, this was the worst news he'd had in a while.

He waited in reception to be seen, fanning himself with the leaflet and wiping fresh sweat off his brow and upper lip. It was just ridiculous, he thought, that he had to go through this at all. Unfair was what it was. Ridiculous and unfair.

His leaflet was starting to go limp from all the fanning, so Bucky went to the leaflet rack in order to grab a new one. As his hand hovered over a nice thick leaflet, another one caught his eye.

This smaller leaflet was tucked in among the more official looking ones. It was dark pink and simply said, _Going through your heats alone? Let us help you!_

Bucky almost ignored it, because no omega wanted to be reminded that they were alone, thanks very much, random leaflet.

But his curiosity was piqued, and he picked one up along with a couple others so as not to make it too obvious to the waiting room of people, stuffing them into his pocket.

Not that anyone was watching him, but Bucky felt his cheeks flush all the same.

Or, flush harder. His whole body was flushed right now.

The receptionist finally called him over, so Bucky forgot about the leaflets he'd picked up until he got home.

After a very long, very cold shower, Bucky felt marginally less sweaty, but very tired and grumpy.

He had to pile his clothes into the laundry hamper due to excess sweating. Then he found the leaflets in one of the pockets.

The pink leaflet, the one that'd said about heats, seemed discreet. On the other side was written _Alpha Services_ with a phone number. No other information, so Bucky suspected the leaflet had been snuck into the doctor's office without the receptionists noticing.

Bucky got his cell phone and Googled the name and number.

Oh, he thought, scanning the first page results. It was one of those chat line numbers. Talk to an alpha for a premium rate.

Bucky snorted and tossed the flyers into his recycling box. Then he went over to his desk fan and turned it on, sighing in relief as he stood in front of it and let the cool air wash over him.

He didn't need help. He'd deal with this hormonal crap on his own. Like he dealt with everything else.

~~

Bucky may have been stubborn, but he was also curious. And having unexpected leave, using up his personal days, Bucky found himself wondering how that Alpha Services thing actually worked.

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

How did they hire the alphas? Did they pick nice, polite ones? That would surely be a requirement for good customer service.

Wouldn't it?

Or did they hire bossy alphas on purpose? Other omegas seemed to like that sort of alpha sometimes.

Bucky had no idea.

Still. It was intriguing. Bucky hadn't planned to act on his curiosity, but then he went into heat and it lasted far longer than he remembered them lasting when he was younger. He was grouchy and tired, horny and frustrated.

All the sex toys and self-loving time in the world couldn't satisfy Bucky's growing desire for a big strong alpha to hold him down and claim him.

Damn heats.

After a break and a cold shower, Bucky wrapped himself in his softest robe and called the Alpha number.

The line was busy.

Bucky frowned, not expecting that. He tried the number again a couple minutes later, only to find it was still busy.

Well, shit.

Bucky's stubbornness kicked in. He hated being denied something. But when he tried calling again and again throughout the evening, it was always busy.

It was only Thursday night, not even the weekend.

Bucky had to go back to bed, his only other option being the variety of sex toys he had in his nightstand drawer.

He fantasized about calling the stupid alpha number and who would answer the phone, or what they'd talk about. Bucky wasn't even sure what he wanted, other than an alpha with him right here, right now.

After another round of self love and a cool shower, Bucky went to get a tub of ice cream from the freezer, and took it into his bedroom.

It was nearly midnight.

Bucky figured he'd give the alpha number one last try before he gave up and drowned his sorrows in ice cream and late night television.

The line connected, and Bucky almost dropped the tub of ice cream in surprise.

"Shit," he whispered, as an automated voice greeted him.

"Welcome to Alpha Services," the pre-recorded message said, all customer service friendly and more than likely an omega, Bucky thought. "We're here to provide you with the service you need. In a moment, you'll be asked to select from our menu, where you can choose to talk to any one of our specially trained Alpha Services providers. We're here to serve _you._ "

Bucky huffed a snort at that, and set his ice cream aside on the nightstand.

"Please have a valid credit or debit card with you before you proceed," the voice went on. "Your chosen alpha will take those details from you, once you've selected a service. Please note that our operators are here to help you. Any callers who are abusive toward our operators may find themselves blocked from our service, though you may still be charged for your call."

Bucky nodded to himself. That sounded fair, and he didn't plan on being an asshole to anyone.

"If you agree to these terms and wish to continue, please press one now," the voice said.

Bucky brought his phone down to he could press one on the screen. Then he went over to his dresser to quickly grab his hands free set, and plugged it into his phone. As he inserted the ear buds, he caught the pre-recorded voice talking again.

"...be able to choose from our menu," she went on. "Please select from the following options. Press one for heterosexual alphas."

Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Press two for bisexual alphas," the voice went on. "Press three for homosexual alphas, and press four for asexual and aromantic alphas."

Bucky wasn't sure what to select. He was gay, but... he was a male omega. Gay alphas weren't usually into him, they wanted other alphas, or really jacked betas.

Bucky stalled so long, the pre-recorded voice started up again, going through the menu options once more.

"Uh, shit," Bucky muttered, and selected option two: bisexual alphas.

The line cut to some soothing hold music, and Bucky sat down heavily on the edge of his bed.

This was far more stressful than he'd anticipated.

Bucky felt his body start to heat up again, though he wasn't sure if it was his heat or just nerves. Maybe both.

He picked up the remote control for the ceiling fan and turned it up higher. He breathed out when he got a nice cool blast of air, and looked at his phone in his hands. He made a note of the time. This was a premium rate number, he couldn't wait on hold forever.

Bucky sighed impatiently, adjusting the ear buds.

This hold music was annoying, he thought. It was like elevator music: bland and inoffensive.

"You'd think at least," he muttered under his breath, just as the line clicked and the music stopped, "they'd use better music."

Silence.

Bucky's eyes widened as he realised he was connected to an operator, and then he jumped in surprise when a warm, rumbling laugh filled his ears.

"Believe me, I agree," a deep voice said.

A little whimper escaped Bucky's throat, before he cleared it and answered, "Um. Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be," the voice replied, clearly amused. "I heard it once, it's truly awful. Anyway," he said brightly, "my name is Steve. What's your name?"

"Uh... Bucky."

"Bucky? That's a cute name."

"It's a nickname," Bucky said, fighting the urge to grin and squirm in place.

"I see," Steve said warmly. "Would you like me to call you Bucky, or something else?"

"Bucky, please."

"Okay, then. Bucky," Steve said. "You're through to Alpha Services, and I'm here to help you. Before we get started, why don't you tell me what you're looking for this evening?"

"Uh," Bucky said, feeling stupid. "I don't... know?"

"That's fine," Steve said easily. "Is this your first time calling?"

"Yes," Bucky squeaked, then winced at how pathetic he sounded.

"Not a problem, I promise I'm pretty easy to talk to," Steve replied, and Bucky was sure he sounded flirty.

Maybe that's because this was his _job_ , he reminded himself.

"Okay," Bucky said. "I mean, I wasn't sure... uh, what you guys did?"

"Whatever is good for you," Steve assured him. "Why don't I go through the first time caller information with you, and we can go from there? That sound good?"

Bucky nodded eagerly, mesmerised by the deep timbre of Steve's voice, then realised that Steve couldn't see him nodding. "Uh, yes," he said, feeling stupid.

"Great," Steve said, smile clear in his voice. "And do you have a credit or debit card to hand?"

"Yes." Bucky quickly scrambled for his wallet. "I got it right here. Wait, what will show up on my account?"

A small exhale of breath indicated Steve may have laughed, as he explained, "It will only show as A.S. limited. Pretty discreet, don't worry."

"Oh, okay." Bucky got out his credit card, and sat back down on the bed. "Not that it's an issue. I mean, I'm single, it's not a problem or anything. I just wondered, is all."

"Sure," Steve replied, a pretty neutral answer. "Why don't I explain some options to you and if you're happy to proceed, I'll take payment and then we can get to chatting? Okay?"

Bucky swallowed. "Yeah, okay."

Wow, he was really doing this.

"Alright," Steve said, still sounding friendly and soft spoken, considering he had such a deep voice. "Just to let you know that all our calls are monitored and recorded, this is for security purposes only."

"Wait, what?" Bucky interrupted. "Someone's listening?"

"No, no one's listening in," Steve assured him. "The calls are recorded, and the only time one of our staff would listen to the recording is if a problem was later reported, and they needed to listen to that particular call. Our call is completely private, I assure you. And it's for your protection as much as ours."

"Alright." Bucky swallowed. "So no one's listening now?"

"Only you and me," Steve said gently. "Do you want me to go on?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Right, so if you're happy with that, Bucky, I'll give you a breakdown of our prices, take your payment, and then we can chat properly."

"Sure," Bucky agreed, his fingers fiddling with his card nervously. He listened to Steve explain the payment structure, that in addition to being on the premium line Bucky had to pay for Steve's time every fifteen minutes, or he could pre-pay for a half hour in advance.

It wasn't astronomical or anything, Bucky could afford it. He didn't know what to pick, though. Fifteen minutes sounded kind of short, but a half hour seemed huge. And by now, this whole introduction had taken so long Bucky just wanted to get on with it.

"I guess... I'll take a half hour?" he said, unsure.

"Alright," Steve said happily, "that's great. I'll just run through the payment with you, and if you wanted to call again we have a regular caller account that will allow you quick access, so you can skip all these lengthy bits in future." He chuckled, like he knew it was a pain. "Also, I can give you my extension number should you wish you come through to me personally."

"Oh," Bucky said, mildly surprised. "Right. Okay."

They went through payment next, Steve explaining that if the call was cut off before his allotted time was up, Bucky would still be charged, but if he stayed on the line he could top up his time again and talk some more.

Bucky agreed, and he also went through the process of setting up an account with the service, because Steve had a real nice voice and Bucky found himself agreeing to whatever he suggested.

He didn't _actually_ have to call up again, he reasoned to himself. It didn't matter if he set up an account or not.

"Right, so we're all set," Steve told him, sounding pleased. "Your payment will be taken instantly, and should show on your account within two to three business days."

"That's fine," Bucky said, eager to get on with it. Even though he wasn't sure what _it_ would be yet. "So, what next?"

"Well," Steve said, "some of our customers have special interests or kinks they want to talk about, but I figured as a first time caller maybe you'd like to chat first and see what's right for you?"

Bucky exhaled in relief. "Yeah, that... that sounds good, actually."

"Okay, Bucky," Steve said, and that smile was back in his voice, Bucky could almost picture it. "So why don't we start off getting to know each other? You can tell me a little bit about you?"

"Uh... um..." Bucky and glanced around at his messy bedroom like he would find the answers there. "Well, I'm single, and I'm an omega."

"A single omega about town, huh?" Steve said, clearly flirting.

Bucky huffed a laugh. "Not exactly."

"Feeling like you want some company?" Steve prompted.

 _No_ , Bucky almost said, a knee-jerk reaction whenever anyone asked him that type of question. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yeah," he admitted.

Something he rarely admitted to anyone.

"That's okay, Bucky," Steve soothed gently, "we all need a little company sometimes."

Bucky didn't know what to say. He felt kind of pathetic and like he might even start crying, which was totally not what he wanted.

He exhaled in lieu of a reply.

"Why don't you tell me about your hobbies?" Steve asked. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Bucky huffed again, this time wryly. "Don't get a lot of spare time."

"Busy job?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Bucky said. "I'm in engineering, sometimes projects run over. I also work late. Blah, blah, you get the picture."

"Sounds intense." Steve seemed interested, or was doing a good job of pretending to be. "What field is it in? If it's okay to ask?"

"It's robotics," Bucky said, prepared for some smart remark about omegas working in a typically alpha or beta job.

"Really?" Steve said. "Wow. So you're smart as well as cute?"

Bucky paused, frowning in confusion. "How do you know if I'm cute?"

"You sound cute," Steve said, seeming confident in his decision. "You have a nice voice, Bucky."

"Oh." Bucky couldn't believe it, and he blushed. Heat rushed to the surface of his skin and he hoped it was just a blush and not another full on heat. "You-you sound cute, too."

"Why, thank you," Steve said teasingly. "Do I sound like the type of alpha you'd like to get to know?"

Bucky nodded again and said, "Y-yeah. You sound nice, I didn't... I mean, I had no idea who they'd hire for this. I don't usually get along so great with alphas."

"Mmm. Well, I think some alphas find it hard to get along with anyone," Steve said with a chuckle. "But we're not all bad. So tell me a bit more about yourself, Bucky?"

"Ah..." Bucky let out a nervous laugh. "What's to tell?"

"Well, you told me about your job. Sounds like you're real smart," Steve said. "Dedicated, hard working."

Bucky laughed again. "Can you tell that to my boss, please?"

"Certainly." Steve chuckled too. "How are your colleagues? You hang out with them in your downtime?"

"Uh, not really," Bucky admitted. "And I often work alone, it's... it's kind of better that way."

Because omegas were a distraction, he'd frequently been told, or not in so many words. Not that Bucky minded having a small office all to himself, or only talking to people on the phone or by email, but sometimes it got a little lonely.

"I understand," Steve said, soothing again. "And what about your spare time? What do you like to do?"

"I dunno," Bucky said, fidgeting as he tucked one leg under him. "Just hang out? I do have one hobby but it's still kind of work related..."

"That's cool," Steve said easily. "You wanna tell me what it is? Or," he added in a whisper, "is it a secret?"

Bucky giggled, actually _giggled_.

"It's not a secret," he said, unable to stop himself from smiling. "It's just... kinda dorky?"

Steve gave a surprised laugh, and Bucky was thrilled to have elicited that response from him.

"Now I'm intrigued," Steve said. "You wanna share your secret with me?"

"Oh, no." Bucky laughed. "Okay, well... I kind of make these... little toy robots."

"Robots? Like, big ones or...?"

"Mostly toys, so they're usually small," Bucky said, and closed his eyes with a wince. "I know, it's real nerdy."

"Nerdy and awesome," Steve said, sounding impressed. "What do they do? Tell me about one."

"Oh," Bucky said, pleasantly surprised. It was rare that alphas showed admiration for anything he'd done. "Um, well... I guess the one I was working on last, I was trying to make a little toy cat into a mini Roomba."

"Roomba? Are they the things that sweep the floor?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. So I made a cat Roomba, but it's tiny so it's for your desk." Bucky laughed nervously. "I love desk robots. I have a few."

"A desk robot," Steve repeated thoughtfully. "So, what do they do?"

"Just for entertainment purposes," Bucky said. "You keep them on your desk, and when you're bored they can distract you. I have some retro ones too. I like those a lot."

"How old is retro?" Steve asked, amused.

"Some of the ones I got on my desk are from the early 2000s," Bucky explained. "Anything older and it sits in my glass cabinet at home and no one but me can play with them."

"Ah," Steve said. "I'm learning lots today. So what sort of desk robot should I get? Can you recommend one?"

"Yeah!" Bucky gushed, then tried to get a hold of himself. "It depends what you like. Noisy ones, or quiet ones. Visual, or subtle."

Steve chuckled, deep and rich. "Oh, man. Maybe a quiet one would be best."

"There's some that you can turn the sound off," Bucky suggested. "Actually there's a cute monkey one, it sits in a little tree and if you tap the base, it does different flips. If you search online for Chibi-bots, quite a few come up."

"Wow," Steve said. "That does sounds pretty cool. Thank you, Bucky."

"No problem."

"So," Steve's voice dropped lower, "what else are you into?"

Bucky's mouth opened but no sound came out.

Well, maybe a surprised little huff of breath came out, but he was hoping Steve hadn't heard it.

"Bucky?"

"Yes," Bucky squeaked, then cleared his throat. "I-I'm here."

"Oh, good," Steve said warmly. "I thought we'd been cut off."

"No."

"So, what else are you into?" Steve asked again, his voice intimate yet playful. "What do you like?"

"I..." Bucky tried to think. Probably Steve was asking about what kinks Bucky was into? Or something? He really didn't know. Bucky was ashamed to admit it, but during his heats he got real clingy and just wanted to be held. Yeah, he got all hot and horny too, that was why he'd chosen to go on suppressants because heats _sucked_.

And while suppressants took away the worst of the symptoms, Bucky was still aware of his cycle ghosting through his system every once in a while: without the carnal urges, most of what was left was the underlying need for a mate. A big, strong alpha to cling to.

And now Bucky had a full on heat starting and for who only knew how long, he felt more fed up and cranky about it than anything else.

"Um," he said finally, trying to sort through his feelings and not overshare, just find something to say that the alpha expected to hear. "I like..." Something, anything. "Cuddling?"

 _Oh_.

Bucky winced at himself.

There was a long moment of quiet on the line, then Steve said gently, "Yeah, cuddling can be pretty great."

Bucky snorted, surprised that the alpha was humouring him. "I guess," he said, groaning at himself.

"I think cuddling is great," Steve assured him.

Bucky placed his phone on the bed next to him, then grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. It was somewhat comforting, having something to hold while the alpha's calm voice filled his ears through the ear buds.

"I mean, who doesn't enjoy cuddling?" Steve went on.

Bucky huffed. "Alphas don't seem to."

"Well," Steve hedged, "yeah, maybe. Probably depends on the alpha. But a lot of alphas really do enjoy cuddling."

"I think," Bucky said, "that they enjoy cuddling with their dick more than their arms."

There was a pause, then Steve burst out laughing.

He had a nice laugh, really big and loud. It sounded genuine too, and Bucky smiled just listening to him.

Steve drew in a big breath, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing, or maybe not so loud. "Oh, man," he murmured, as he broke down laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked, smile still on his face.

"Just... the mental image," Steve giggled, muffling himself. "Oh, man. Right. Okay." He inhaled deep. "Well, that was..." He erupted into giggles again.

Bucky squirmed in place, a little shy but he enjoyed listening to Steve laugh. Some deeply buried alpha-pleasing urge within him was extremely thrilled right now.

"Okay, I'm good," Steve said, finally getting his giggles under control. "Phew! Let me just... wipe my eyes here."

"Are you crying?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, I always cry when I laugh," Steve said. "I know, it's ridiculous."

Bucky hugged his pillow tighter. "No, it's not. I'm sorry I made you cry though."

Steve laughed quietly. "Please don't apologise. Although that mental image isn't going away any time soon."

"Hey, it's your brain, dude," Bucky told him. "You thought of it." He laughed when Steve laughed again.

"So, out of interest," Steve asked at length, "what other ways do alphas hug?"

"Besides their dicks?" Bucky frowned in thought. "The bro hug? Do you indulge in that particular one?"

Steve's snorted giggles were the only answer.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Bucky asked, grinning wide.

"I... guess?" Steve said, thoughtful. "Man, I'm not sure. Maybe depends who it's with. If it's a very straight alpha then a quick hug with a lot of hard back slapping is involved."

"You hug straight alphas?" Bucky asked, then felt bad for asking. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to pry..."

"No, it's fine, Bucky," Steve said. "Yeah, some. Maybe close friends. Otherwise a good old handshake will do the job."

Now it was Bucky's turn to laugh. "Oh, no. I hate hand shaking. Especially with alphas. Why do they think crushing other people's hands or holding on too long is okay? Neither of those is okay!"

"I know, right," Steve said, then cleared his throat. "I mean, I'd rather not touch anyone's hands if I had the choice, especially men's hands."

"What?" Bucky's eyebrows shot up. "How come?"

"Hands have germs," Steve said with a laugh. "It's okay with people I know, like if they wash their hands then that's good. But if I don't know someone, then nuh-uh. I'm not touching their hands."

"Oh," Bucky said, somewhat surprised.

There was silence on the line, then Steve drew in a breath.

"Wow, this is not where I expected this conversation to go," he said, teasing. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear that T.M.I."

"No, it's fine," Bucky insisted. "I mean, it's... just nice... to, you know, talk. It's nice."

He bit his lip, feeling his face flush hot.

"Good," Steve said. "Please tell me to shut up if you want. I promise I won't mind."

"Uh." Bucky bit his lip harder. He didn't think he'd ever heard an alpha say that sort of thing before. Not seriously, anyway. "It's fine," Bucky said quietly. "You're, like, good to talk to."

Another silence, though Bucky heard Steve exhale.

"You are too, Bucky," Steve said, quiet and earnest. "What else would you like to talk about tonight?"

"Um... I don't mind," Bucky said.

Truthfully he just wanted to chat to Steve, he didn't care much what it was about.

"You want to tell me more about you?" Steve suggested. "Or, I can tell you more about me?"

Bucky swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Tell me about you?" he asked.

He was curious to know more about the voice on the other end of the line.

"Okay," Steve said. "That's cool. Well, I'm six-two. I'm white and blond. I go to the gym and I like to do a mix of lifting, cardio, and take some classes."

Bucky swallowed nervously. Listening to Steve's smooth voice and visualising the alpha made Bucky's full on body-flush return and simmer just under his skin.

"What sort of classes?" Bucky found himself asking, because he'd always had a nose for trouble.

Steve laughed, almost like he was embarrassed. "You really wanna know?" he teased.

"Only if you want to share," Bucky said, because Steve seemed sweet, and it was such a refreshing change to chat to a nice alpha.

"Well," Steve said, like he was stalling, "I enjoy Pilates, Yoga, and hot Yoga."

"Hot Yoga?" Bucky repeated, not sure what that was.

"Yeah, it's like Yoga but in a heated room," Steve explained. "Gets your blood pumping, you know? Really good for you, sweat everything out."

Bucky laughed wryly. "Personally, I do not need help sweating right now."

"Oh," Steve said, and then paused. "You feeling a bit hot, huh?"

Bucky sighed. Yes. Dammit, he felt hot. But he didn't want to think about it much less talk about it. "Can we talk about something else?"

Another pause.

"Yeah, Bucky," Steve said gently. "Of course. So... I'm an artist. I draw... stuff." He chuckled at himself. "I'm terrible at selling myself, by the way."

"Artist?" Bucky said, intrigued. "Like... how? Traditional, or digital?"

"I do prefer traditional," Steve said. "Because paint on paper or canvas always smells better. But yeah, digital is usually the easiest."

"Wow," Bucky said. "What do you draw?"

"Anything," Steve replied, somewhat teasing.

"Like...?" Bucky prompted, and couldn't help a smile.

"I guess there's my personal favorites, and then there's stuff I do for work," Steve said. "I do a lot of portrait commissions..." He cleared his throat. "Pet portraits."

Bucky couldn't help a chuckle. "Aww. That's kinda cute, though?"

"But they're so hairy," Steve said, groaning. "Hair is the absolute worst to draw. Short hair especially. It takes forever."

"Oh, right," Bucky said. "What do you like to do, then? If you had the choice?"

"Well, don't get me wrong," Steve said, "I love portraits and classical styles, but I guess modern art and expressionism is my main thing. I just love the colors, and you can get real creative with it."

Bucky made a face, considering.

Huh.

Steve seemed really cool, and not at all what he'd expected.

"Sounds neat," Bucky said, wishing he could see something Steve had made. The company he worked for had a couple of in-house graphic designers, but they weren't nearly as interesting as Steve sounded.

"So, you do this chat thing as an extra job?" Bucky asked, then felt bad again for prying. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that. Just ignore me."

Steve chuckled with amusement. "And I also do pet sitting sometimes," he offered. "It can work out well if they want a pet portrait too."

Bucky laughed, feeling relieved and comforted.

Then Steve said, "Oh, time's almost up. Do you want to reload another half hour?"

"Oh," Bucky said, surprised at how quickly the time had gone. "I, um..."

Steve didn't try to push him, which Bucky appreciated. But he wasn't sure what to do. He had a feeling if he stayed on the line any longer, he was going to make an idiot of himself somehow, and Steve would grow tired of him.

"Do you... have more calls?" he asked.

"It's okay, Bucky," Steve said, without answering the question. "If you want to keep chatting, I'd be more than happy to talk with you."

"Um..." Bucky considered it. He did really want to keep talking to Steve. "Just chatting?" he asked. "This isn't... boring?"

"No, not at all," Steve assured him. "You're a pleasure to talk to, Bucky."

Oh.

Bucky hugged his pillow tight, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Um, okay," he said quietly. "Then, yeah."

"Great!" Steve replied. "As you opened an account, I have your card details stored and can add on another half hour's payment, same price, by the way. Are you happy for me to go ahead with that?"

Bucky nodded, then made himself say, "Yeah. Go ahead."

Then he laid down on his bed to get comfortable, eager to talk to Steve some more.

It was well after 2AM when Bucky finally said goodbye to Steve, pulled out his earbuds and laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

Talking to Steve had been... just so nice. Bucky felt all happy and excited, and comforted.

And confused.

His body was hot, with his heat simmering away and threatening to make a reappearance. Bucky had wanted to go straight to sleep with the memory of Steve's voice fresh in his ears, but maybe he'd have to give his body a bit more attention, have another cold shower, then go to sleep.

Bucky sighed lightly as he rolled over to reach his nightstand, with the long forgotten tub of ice cream still sitting on top. Bucky opened up the drawer of sex toys. Time for more self love.

At least he didn't feel quite as lonely now. That was a plus.

~~

The next morning, Bucky's heat had finally broken, which was a relief. He wasn't in such a hot, sweaty state, so he showered again, got dressed into clean clothes, and called his work to say he'd be coming in today.

The less personal days he took, the better.

When he got into work, it was straight into his office to catch up on the endless list of emails and cases he had to troubleshoot.

Bucky's mind wandered to Steve, wondering what he was doing today. Which was absurd, really, and Bucky chastised himself for crushing on an alpha when he'd only talked to him for...

Well, nearly two hours.

It was sort of like a date, a really good date. Except that Steve provided a service and Bucky had been a paying customer. It had been a _transaction_ , Bucky had to remember that and not let his hormones take over his brain. Steve was providing a service. He was probably nice to all his customers.

Bucky tried not to feel jealous thinking about Steve's other customers, and to get on with his day.

Easier said than done.

When he was dealing with a particularly annoying case, Bucky absently tapped his stylus onto the little desk bot he had. It was one of his favorites: white and transparent blue, a little orb that had arms and legs. Basically a neo-pet, and tapping the bot on the head woke it up so its screen showed different faces. It was a collectable now, they didn't produce them any more. Bucky wondered what Steve would make of it.

Then Bucky told himself to stop thinking about Steve, and to get on with his job. He would ignore this crush, he told himself, and it would simply go away.

All he had to do was stop remembering the alpha's voice, and how nice he'd sounded.

That was all, just... stop thinking about him.

  
  



	2. Press Two For The Alpha of Your Dreams...

Bucky lasted two whole days and nights before his impulse won out, and he called Steve again.

Once he'd gotten through on the Alpha Services line, he used Steve's extension number, hoping that the alpha would be free.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Bucky hoped Steve would pick up.

The line rang a few times, and Bucky's heart sank with disappointment. Steve must be busy, or maybe he didn't want to pick up.

Then the line clicked on, and Bucky's back went ramrod straight as he listened.

"Hey, there," the alpha's smooth voice answered.

Bucky's breath caught, but he replied with as casual an air as he could manage. "Hi. Um, it's Bucky. Is this a bad time?"

"Hi, Bucky," Steve replied, smile evident in his voice. "I'm so glad you called back."

"You are?"

"Sure, I am," Steve said. "I enjoyed talking to you the other night."

Bucky grinned in delight, and couldn't help squirm in place on the couch. "I liked talking to you, too."

"Well, I aim to please," Steve said with a chuckle. There was something else in his voice, a note of self deprecation, perhaps. But before Bucky could decipher it, Steve added, "Oh, hey. I thought of you yesterday."

"You did?" Bucky's heart started thumping hard.

"Yeah, at the gym." Steve's deep, rumbling chuckle filled Bucky's ears. "I saw a buddy of mine, and we did it! We had a bro hug. He started slapping me on the back and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing."

Bucky giggled. Actually giggled like a smitten fool.

He cleared his throat and tried to get himself in check. "Did your buddy notice?"

"Yeah, kind of." Steve laughed. "It's cool, I've known him a long time."

"Oh," Bucky said, picturing Steve hanging out with other alphas at the gym. He felt a little deflated at that because, in his experience, alphas who were into guys and went to the gym a lot usually went for buff, gym-going alphas.

Something Bucky definitely wasn't. In fact he was almost the opposite, being a desk nerd who hardly ever saw the inside of a gym. He glanced down at his paunchy middle in shame, then quickly averted his eyes.

It wasn't like Steve could see him right now anyway.

"So," Steve said, "what can I do for you today, Bucky? Would you like to load up some time and we can chat again?"

"Yeah," Bucky said quietly. "If-if you're not busy, or anything?"

"Not for my favorite customer," Steve said. "Let me just..." It sounded like Steve was moving about. "...get the card thing..."

Bucky huffed in amusement. "Is that the technical term?"

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. I must've left it in the other room. I got distracted making a mess with my paints."

"Oh? You were painting?"

"Not yet," Steve said. "I was trying to organise my paints and tidy up, in order to get ready to paint." He laughed, that self deprecating note again. "Procrastinating, I guess," he said. "Okay, here we go. Got the card reader. So just to go through the details again, Bucky, because you have an account set up, all you need to do is say you're happy with the same terms and conditions as before, and I'll use the card details that you gave me last time. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Bucky shifted in place, his knee bouncing with nervous energy as he waited.

"Okay, that's great," Steve said. "Do you know how much time you want to load up? Fifteen minutes, a half hour?"

"Um, a half hour," Bucky said. "If that's okay?"

"Sure it's okay," Steve told him. "Same price as before, I'll go ahead and charge that to your card."

"Okay." Bucky waited as Steve took the payment, then finally they could chat.

"Right, that's all gone through," Steve said. "I'm all yours for a full half hour."

Bucky smiled, quietly thrilled. "Thanks."

"So," Steve said happily, "how have you been? You had a nice weekend?"

Bucky opened his mouth, but was unsure how to answer. He'd certainly felt better because the worst of his heat had gone, for the time being anyway, but he wasn't exactly jumping for joy. He was still spending his weekend alone.

"Uh," he managed, "yeah, it's... it's fine."

There was a pause, like Steve knew Bucky was lying.

When the alpha spoke next, it was softer. "Been busy at work?"

Bucky shrugged, forgetting Steve couldn't see him. "No more than usual, I guess." He adjusted the ear buds in his ears and stood up from the couch. He needed to move. "How about you?" he asked, glancing at his phone in his hands, like it would give some indication of Steve's answer.

The screen only showed the number to his current call, and the seconds on the clock ticking away, costing him money.

Bucky looked away from the screen as Steve replied. "Oh, it's quieter during the day, actually," Steve said. "I'm glad you called, you saved me from organising my paints."

"You mean procrastinating with your paints?" Bucky grinned to himself.

"Yeah." Steve laughed. "I always agonise over the starting part, but once I start, it's usually alright."

"What were you gonna paint?" Bucky asked, starting to pace around his couch.

"I dunno. Something abstract," Steve said. "I was thinking of blue, perhaps."

"I like blue," Bucky said, without thinking.

"Yeah, me, too." Steve sounded like he was smiling again. "It's my favorite."

They chatted about painting and art for a while, and Bucky got the impression Steve let him meander through what amounted to small talk for several minutes, maybe to get him to relax. Bucky wasn't sure. He was pretty keyed up just talking to Steve and having his very nice, deep voice in his ears, making him feel all quivery.

Then Steve started asking Bucky different questions and getting flirty, like he wanted to steer the conversation onto more... sexy topics.

Bucky froze, internal panic taking over. He wasn't very sure about this.

Steve seemed to pick up on his hesitation, said, "It's okay, Bucky, we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. We can just chat like before, if you want? Or..."

Bucky swallowed. "Or...?"

"Or," Steve said gently, "you can listen to me talk? If that sounds like something you'd want?"

"Um... I..." Bucky paused to take a breath. "Okay?"

"Are you sure, Bucky? It's not something we have to do," Steve assured him. "I'm more than happy chatting about anything with you, I promise."

"Um... okay?" Bucky couldn't choose. He felt stupid, crushing on an alpha he'd never met in person, who did chat calls for a job.

What was he even thinking? He wasn't the sort of omega who did things like this: he was a romantic, old fashioned.

At least that's what everyone he'd ever met had told him, sometimes unkindly.

Bucky drew in a determined breath, and made a decision. "Actually," he said, biting his lip, "can you... um, can you talk? And I'll listen to you?"

There was a weighted pause, then Steve said, "Yeah, sure. How about I start telling you what my perfect day would be like?"

Bucky was intrigued. "Yeah, okay," he agreed.

"Great." Steve sounded pleased. "Well, if I were on my own, it would probably start off with a nice, long shower. I like to get all soaped up and slippery, you know?"

Bucky swallowed, hard.

"And if you were with me," Steve went on, his voice pitched low, "I'd like to get you soaped up too. Run my hands all over your skin, and wash you slowly. Does that sound nice?"

Bucky let out a little whimper, unable to keep it in.

Steve went on, "Showering together is so sexy. I love it. I'd kiss you under the spray of water, maybe on your neck, and wash your hair for you, whatever you want. Then I'd reach down your body and feel how ready for me you are..."

As if on command, Bucky's body lit up with want, heat simmering under the surface of his skin.

Fuck, he thought, as sweat pricked his temples.

"I'd take my time with you," Steve continued, "play with you and get you excited, tease you slowly open with my hands."

Bucky exhaled heavily, unable to keep it in. "I-I gotta go," he gasped, and ended the call.

He ripped the earbuds out and tossed his phone onto the couch before dashing off to his bedroom.

  
Twenty minutes later Bucky lay panting on his bed, naked and sprawled out with his favorite sex toys.

He'd had like, four orgasms one after the other, and still he didn't feel satisfied. Steve's voice seemed stuck on loop in his mind, replaying all those seductive things he'd said, getting Bucky all hot and bothered. Bucky imagined what it'd be like having Steve there with him, on top of him, or laying next to him in bed.

Bucky let out a long, heavy sigh.

It'd probably been kind of rude to hang up on Steve, he thought. But Bucky really hadn't expected to react like that to dirty talk. He was naturally a bit shy, and just got overwhelmed easily, that was all.

Clearly, he needed to get laid. Like, a really good lay to take this edge off.

Sighing again, Bucky got up and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower stall, and got in to clean himself up.

What was he even doing, stressing out over this? He hadn't done anything wrong, after all. He'd called a sex chat line, he'd gotten a bit excited. There was no need to feel guilty or weird over it.

Even if he might've developed a teensy little crush on Steve.

Was that why this all felt so confusing? Because he liked Steve?

Oh, jeez, he thought, pressing his forehead into the cool tiles of the shower stall. He had to get it together.

When Bucky got out of the shower he changed into soft, comfortable clothes, cleaned up his bedroom, and went back to the couch.

He picked up his phone and went to his last call, to Alpha Services. He took a deep breath, and pressed reconnect.

Then he shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited for the line to connect.

He managed to get through. Steve had said day times weren't as busy. But when Bucky entered in Steve's extension number, he was disheartened to discover the line busy.

Bucky ended the call and sank into the couch.

Well, that was to be expected, he thought. Steve was doing a job. Of course there would be other customers.

Bucky tried to stop thinking about it, and go do something else. Concentrate on anything except nice alphas with deep, sexy voices.

Of course, Bucky was weak, and he called back later that evening.

He waited through the Alpha Services main menu, then he entered in Steve's extension number.

This time it rang.

Bucky held his breath, fidgeting in place as he waited for Steve to pick up.

"Hey," the alpha's voice greeted him. "this is Steve. Is that you, Bucky?"

Bucky released the breath he'd been holding, relieved. "Yeah."

Had Steve stored his number? Bucky wondered, and tried not to get his hopes up.

"I'm happy you called back," Steve said. "Everything okay?"

"Oh," Bucky said, surprised. "Yes! I mean, yeah, everything's okay. I just... I wanted to apologise for... um, before."

Steve chuckled warmly. "What are you apologising for?"

"For, um. Leaving?" Bucky mumbled.

"Did you have something urgent to take care of?" Steve asked lowly.

Bucky's whole face flushed hot. "Uh. Yeah, you could say that."

Steve's knowing chuckle filled his ears. "Well, that's not a problem, Bucky. However, you do remember part of the terms and conditions is that you will still be charged for the time you selected, even if you end the call early."

"Yeah, I know." Bucky didn't care about that. "I just felt a bit rude, you know, leaving so soon."

"There's really no need to apologise," Steve assured him. "In fact, I'm flattered. Would you like to pick up where we left off?"

"Oh, man," Bucky laughed nervously. "No, I'm exhausted, I can't do that all over again."

Then he shut up because, wow, overshare.

Steve didn't seem to mind and simply said, "Alright, Bucky. Would you like to load up some time and we can just chat? I can tell you about the painting I started?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, nodding at the same time. "Yes! That sounds real good."

Steve exhaled softly on the line, then said with a smile in his voice, "Awesome."

An hour and a half later, Bucky finally got off the phone, with a big smile on his face.

Steve was just... Well, he was pretty great.

Bucky had no idea how such a perfect alpha existed, and he couldn't help but wonder, was Steve single? Did he have someone?

Bucky knew he shouldn't entertain thoughts like those. It was none of his business, and yet...

He had a crush. That much was obvious. But what should he do? Leave things as they were between them, with Bucky as nothing more than a customer?

Steve's _favorite_ customer, he'd said.

Not that Bucky thought Steve didn't say that to all the omegas he talked to. But still.

Or... should Bucky test the waters a bit? See if Steve was available?

He sighed to himself.

No, he probably shouldn't. He should mind his own business, and quit being a sap who crushed on the first alpha to be nice to him. He should get back on Tinder or Grindr.

Was Steve on those apps? Was Steve even his real name? Maybe he didn't live in New York.

That would suck, Bucky thought. But, really, distance didn't matter to him. For the right person he'd be willing to work something out.

Feeling inspired, Bucky got his tablet and Googled Alpha Services. Their website was minimal, touting basic information and the telephone number. No business address or anything like that.

But Bucky knew his way around the web. Within a couple minutes, he had a name and address that the Alpha Services website was registered to: Maria Hill, and it was a New York City address.

Bucky's heart fluttered with hope.

That was promising.

Maybe he should just ask Steve directly, see if he wanted to meet up sometime.

Bucky put his tablet aside, and huffed in frustration.

Nope, he really shouldn't ask Steve that. It would be putting Steve in an awkward position, and if there was one thing Bucky had life experience of being an omega, it was of being put in awkward positions by people crossing a line to flirt with him or to ask him out.

Especially in a work environment.

Bucky didn't want to be one of those people, so... He'd just have to leave it.

Besides, Steve was likely already involved with someone, and he definitely wouldn't be interested in Bucky. That was usually the way things went with anyone Bucky liked.

So, Bucky would have to stick with the professional arrangement.

It was a good thing he had a bonus coming with next month's pay packet. His bank balance would sure be taking a hit with all of these premium rate calls.

~~

Two weeks later, Bucky had fantasised over and over about some way to talk to Steve outside of work, but he hadn't acted on it.

He called up regularly to chat to Steve, same as before, but he didn't ask him out or anything like that, because that wouldn’t be fair to Steve. Even though Bucky desperately wanted to.

Then, as luck would have it, an opportunity arose.

He was in his office, wireless earbud in one ear, while he waited for the head of graphic design in their company to pick the hell up. In Bucky's hands was a print-out of the supposed concept drawing that'd just been sent his way, courtesy of Natasha in the New York team, along with a memo simply saying, _Seriously?_

And Bucky was glad she had because, yeah, this concept design was terrible. If their boss saw this, he'd probably think it was a joke.

Finally, Clint picked up. Normally, Bucky liked dealing with Clint, because he was a beta and pretty easy going.

"Yo," Clint said. "I take it you saw the design?"

"Design?" Bucky scoffed, getting right into it. "Clint, my five year old niece could draw better than this. Hell, I could tape a pencil to the little Roomba I made and it could draw better than this."

Clint snort-laughed. "What a cute mental image."

His comment made Bucky instantly think of Steve, and their first chat. He smiled absently. But he couldn't think of Steve right now, Bucky had shit to sort out.

"Seriously, Clint," he said, "we cannot present this at the next pitch meeting. If it actually gets green lit, it'll end up costing money when all the trouble-shooting starts because the design makes no fucking sense."

"Hey, I hear ya," Clint said easily. "Scott only doodled it real quick."

"Scott?" Bucky threw his hands up, though no one was there to witness his exasperation. "What's Scott doing the concept for? He can barely do stick figures."

"Oh, you didn't hear the news?" Clint said, clearly excited to be spreading work gossip. "Hope walked out. Scott's a mess. It's a wonder we got anything drawn at all, really."

"What?" Bucky said. "When?"

Hope was the only in-house concept artist they had, because their company sucked when it came to actually getting in the right people.

"Few days ago," Clint said. "Took her drawings with her. Been a bit manic round here, so no time to line up anyone new, and the other artists on our list are all busy until after the pitch deadline."

"Shit," Bucky muttered. "So you guys thought you'd just draw up some nonsense yourselves?"

"Is it that bad?" Clint laughed.

"Scott's design doesn't leave any room for circuits," Bucky huffed. "Did he even consult with the robotics department at all?"

"Umm..." Clint said, which was answer enough.

"Okay, look." Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. "The pitch meeting is in less than fifteen hours. You have got to come up with a better design. Something workable, something marketable."

"Yeah, well," Clint drawled, "unless you have another artist tucked up your sleeve, Buck, this is the best we can do."

Bucky opened his mouth to argue, then paused.

Steve.

"Actually, hold that thought," he said. "I know a guy."

Bucky ended the call to Clint and removed the company's earpiece from his ear. Then he got out his own cell phone and went to his recent call list.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky made the call to Alpha Services. He got through, and entered Steve's extension number.

He sure hoped Steve was free.

After two rings, Steve picked up, sounding a little breathless. "Oh, hey, Bucky!" he greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Bucky said, noting Steve's breathlessness. "Are you running, or...?"

"No, I'm at the gym," Steve said with a laugh. "Just finished, actually. I need to go shower in a minute. I'm all sweaty and hot."

Bucky swallowed, because, wow. Okay. But he couldn't think about Steve being sweaty right now.

"Uh, Steve," he said, trying to focus. "I have a favor to ask. I'm in desperate need of an artist for a job. Well, my company is, and it's on a deadline. So I'm asking you first."

There was quiet on the line, and Bucky almost checked his phone to see if it was still connected.

"Oh." Steve sounded surprised. "Wow, neat. What sort of job is it?"

"You know concept art?" Bucky winced, hoping Steve did.

"I guess?" Steve replied. "Depends what for?"

"Robots," Bucky explained. "There's a meeting basically this time tomorrow, to pitch new toy robot ideas. And we need a concept drawing that doesn't suck. Are you interested? They'll pay you for it, obviously."

"Yeah, I'm interested," Steve said. "I don't think I have much experience designing robots though?"

"That's okay," Bucky assured him, "it doesn't need to be technical at this stage, this is more the imaginative part. The drawing needs to be good, clear and easy to see, and to inspire the creative teams who do the robotics."

"Hm, okay." Steve sounded doubtful. "I wouldn't know where to start, though?"

"I have some ideas," Bucky said. "I can email them over, along with the brief, and all I need is for you to follow one of those ideas and draw it to the specifications."

"Oh," Steve said. "Yeah, that sounds doable. And you want that done today?"

"Ideally." Bucky looked at the clock on the wall. "I'd need to look it over before I send it back to the idiots in graphic design."

Steve laughed at that. "Oh, man. Sounds stressful."

"Yeah, well." Bucky smiled, pleased to be talking to Steve. "Just another day at the office. So, are you interested? Sorry to spring it on you, but... I just thought I'd ask."

"Yeah, it sounds cool," Steve said. "If you email me the details, I'll let you know if I can actually do it. But I'll have to shower first, if that's okay."

"That's fine," Bucky said, and definitely did not think about Steve in the shower. "I, um. What's your email?"

"It's Steve dot Rogers, at gmail dot com. Spelled as it sounds," he said with a laugh.

"Okay," Bucky said, making a quick note. "I'll email that now."

"Sounds good," Steve told him. "I'll read it as soon as I'm done here, okay?"

"Thanks, Steve."

After saying goodbye, Bucky ended the call and exhaled loudly.

Wow, so. He had Steve's email address.

For work purposes only, he reminded himself.

Bucky sat back at his desk, and opened up his work email account. He composed the email to Steve, attaching the design brief, which was standard for any of the concept artists to adhere to, and then in the email he copied in some additional information of design ideas he'd had, plus his contact number if Steve wanted to call him about anything.

Anything work related, of course.

Bucky sent the email, and sat there nervously biting his fingernail. He should probably start looking at back-up artists, if Steve wasn't able to do this job. Bucky didn't even know how quick or reliable he was.

Honestly what had possessed him to take a risk like this? Almost twenty minutes had passed, and Bucky was starting to worry.

Then he got an email in reply, and read it with trepidation.

_Robot fish!!!_ Steve had written, clearly having read Bucky's list of concept ideas. _I am so down for this! I'll do a quick sketch now and send you a picture._

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief and emailed back his thanks. If Steve could do this, it would really save his neck.

As promised, within a few minutes Bucky received another email, this time with picture attachments. He opened up the first picture, which must've been taken on a camera phone, of a sketchbook sitting in someone's lap. Bucky noticed the blue jeans and the big white hand holding one side of the sketchbook before he even looked at the drawing.

He had to tear his eyes away from these exciting glimpses of Steve, and made himself look at the drawing.

It was actually really good. A messy pencil sketch of a chunky and stylish goldfish, side-on.

There was another fish behind it, facing a different direction and twisted mid-swim.

Bucky could've kissed Steve: he'd followed the brief perfectly by giving a simple side-on drawing of the concept design, and a second drawing that showed the same design in motion.

In the email, Steve had written, _How's this? I can make the fishes prettier or more robust? Just let me know! And colors? Also I thought maybe a pale blue wash on the page, with just a few bubbles here and there? But not too distracting from the fish themselves._

Bucky breathed in and out a couple times, then quickly typed back a reply: _Yes, amazing! Love it. Do all those things. Robust fish is perfect. If you're doing blue background, make the fish orange, with a black outline. Bright, and easy to spot from a distance. I'll also send you the freelance artist info to fill out. If you can get this all back to me today, that would be perfect._

Before he sent the email, he attached a standard contract for freelance work, which included information about the fees paid and the confidentiality clauses.

Then he added a P.S.:

_Also, if they like your work there's a chance they'd add you to the artist roster for future projects. Thanks for helping me out!_

Bucky sent the email.

He didn't hear from Steve again until a couple hours later, when he replied with more progress shots of his original sketch, this time on a bigger piece of paper.

He must've gone straight home to do the work, Bucky thought. That was impressive, showed dedication.

Bucky emailed back and forth with Steve about the designs, making sure there was room for what the robotics department would need to do, and to appeal to the various markets: kids toys, or executive toys. Steve was professional and fast, just the way Bucky liked to work.

In fact, Steve was a dream come true.

Bucky stayed on late at the office that night. It was just easier, and he could order in and eat his dinner in peace, rather than battle New York rush hour trying to get home.

Steve sent him more pictures of his drawings, and also a new one that was done on yellow paper and looked like an old fashioned Da Vinci diagram.

Bucky liked it a lot, and it gave him a new idea for the fish.

He emailed Steve, _Can I call you? Or can you call me?_

After a few moments, Bucky's cell lit up with an unknown number. Bucky plugged in his hands free, and accepted the call.

"Steve?"

"Hey," Steve's voice greeted. "You like the Da Vinci version?" he said with a laugh.

"Yes," Bucky said, grinning wide. "And it's given me an idea. If you think you can squeeze in another drawing? You'll get paid for it, of course."

"Sure," Steve said. "This is pretty fun. What's your idea?"

~~

The pitches were a success.

Clint was pleased. Well, more like relieved, as were Natasha and Bucky. All their department heads were pleased too, and the board was satisfied.

Bucky had submitted Steve's designs for swimming (waterproof) robot fish, in different styles: classic, almost guppy-looking fish in bright colors, and also a more steampunk, iron-plated, deep sea angler version.

They'd probably end up going to different markets if they reached the final stages of design. They had to go through the prototype process first, see if they were viable for mass production.

Bucky was thrilled. It'd been a successful pitch, both he and Clint were in the boss's good books, and another plus: Steve had been added to the company's artist list. That meant extra work for him, and sort of almost made him on friendly (friendlier?) terms with Bucky.

Sort of?

Bucky wasn't sure.

The week following the pitch, Steve wasn't available as much because he had other work to catch up on, and Bucky was pretty busy too.

That's when Bucky's body decided to go into heat again, which was the absolute last thing he needed.

To make matters even worse, when Bucky gave in to his carnal urges and called Alpha Services, Steve's extension wouldn't connect his call.

Bucky didn't understand. Did that mean Steve wasn't working? He had said about other art commissions he was behind with in his last email.

Maybe he was taking a break from Alpha Services? Bucky's company would've paid Steve quite a bit for his designs, which would mean he had more money, so...

Maybe Steve wasn't at Alpha Services.

Bucky was fraught. What would he do now? Should he speak to another alpha? Bucky considered it, he really did. Especially when he missed hearing Steve's voice and he wanted to talk to him.

If Steve wasn't answering on Alpha Services, Bucky still had Steve's email. But he didn't want to flirt with Steve through work. That would feel weird. Bucky wouldn't be happy with himself if he did that.

Maybe he could wait for his heat to pass, then when he was more clear-headed he'd try speaking to Steve and see if he wanted to... become friends, or something, outside of work.

Yes, that would be better. Meanwhile, Bucky would just go through his heat alone, again.

And he didn't feel like talking to another alpha, he wanted _his_ alpha. He wanted Steve.

For three days Bucky was off work, and he did try to get through to Steve on Alpha Services, but his extension wouldn't connect.

Bucky tried not to feel dejected.

It would be okay, he had a plan. Once he was over this heat, he would figure out some other way to talk to Steve.

Bucky had spoken to Natasha yesterday, and her department was going through Steve's design for the robot fish. It was early stages, but so far everything had gone well.

Bucky wasn't needed on that project for the time being, and any other problems the company had would either have to wait until he got back, or go to one of the other engineers.

Bucky had his own problem to take care of: he needed some sure-fire way of meeting Steve face to face.

Did the company have socials, he wondered. Bucky couldn't think of anything outside the annual Christmas party, and it was months until Christmas.

Typical company full of anti-social nerds, he thought. None of them were very interested in socialising in or outside of work.

Maybe he could invent a social function, he thought, as he was laid up on his couch at home, in front of the electric fan and sweating up a storm. Invent a work function, and then invite Steve.

Yes! Great idea.

~~

When his heat had finally gone, leaving Bucky with the after effects of still feeling a bit hot and sweaty, he made it into work and got a call from Clint just as he was trying to get into the elevator.

Bucky juggled his thermos of coffee, his bag, and the little handheld fan he'd been using to keep cool, and his phone. His earbuds were already in, as he'd been listening to music before Clint had rudely interrupted.

Bucky accepted the call, trying not to drop any of his items. "What?" he hissed, because other people were in the elevator and it was far too early in the morning for talking.

"What's this Natasha says about a party you're planning?" Clint demanded. "You didn't tell me?"

"You're on the West Coast!" Bucky pointed out. "In fact, why are you even awake right now?"

"Genius never sleeps," Clint said dryly, making Bucky snort-laugh.

Then Bucky's electric fan knocked into the wires of his earbuds and got tangled up. "Crap! Clint, this is all your fault," Bucky complained. "Hang on..." He had to tug the earbuds out so he could untangle the wire from the fan.

Mornings were the worst, Bucky thought, as his bag's strap slipped off his shoulder and almost made Bucky spill his coffee as it tugged on his arm. He dropped the fan and the earbuds on the floor, but managed to hold onto his phone.

Someone else, a rather tall man in a sharp business suit, bent down to pick them up.

"Oh, thanks," Bucky said, trying to hold onto all his other stuff. "I need an extra pair of hands, I swear."

The man paused, then said, "Bucky?"

Bucky looked up into a handsome face with sky blue eyes.

The other man smiled at him and, yeah, he was smoking hot. Built like a linebacker, short blond hair and the most chiselled jawline Bucky had ever seen.

But he didn't recognise him.

The elevator opened at a floor, and some other people tried to get out. Bucky was crammed up against the wall, and the mysterious stranger was once again helping Bucky with all his things. He held Bucky's coffee and helped Bucky untangle his earbuds from the fan.

Bucky huffed, feeling embarrassed in front of someone so gorgeous. "Thanks," he mumbled, when he'd finally got everything under control. "I'm sorry, I don't... have we met?"

"It's me," the handsome stranger said, with an adorably shy smile. "Steve."

Bucky's eyes grew wide in realisation, and he took a better look at the beautiful specimen before him.

"Oh," he choked out, then found himself smiling back. "Hey, Steve."


	3. Press Three For A Hot Date...

Bucky was flustered.

He had never, not in a million years, expected to run into Steve at his workplace, especially when he was having a real unorganized and sweaty day already.

Running into Steve, who looked like he'd stepped right out of the glossy pages of a men's fashion catalogue, when Bucky knew he looked such a mess himself seemed a particularly cruel twist of fate.

The only saving grace was that they'd both needed to get places fast: Steve to a meeting upstairs with Natasha, apparently, and Bucky to his office.

It was Steve who had asked, after he'd helped Bucky with his disaster in the elevator, what time his lunch break was.

Bucky had been so surprised.

Like, for real? Steve wanted to see him? He wasn't put off by the general disorganised and sweaty mess of him?

Bucky had stammered out a reply that he could take a break whenever, which was mostly true. Special occasion and all that.

Steve had simply smiled and said he'd send Bucky an email when he was done, and he'd hang out in the coffee shop downstairs until Bucky was free.

"Okay," Bucky had agreed, breathless and excited.

Then he'd had to tumble off at his floor and let Steve go on up in the elevator.

It wasn't like they could've talked much, not with other people around. But that was okay, because Steve wanted to meet him for coffee.

Bucky unloaded all his shit at his desk, unbuttoned his shirt that was sticky with sweat, and stood in front of his office fan to try cool off.

"Crap, crap, crap," he muttered, willing his body to calm down. If he could just stop sweating, that would be a start.

Luckily he had a spare shirt already stashed in his office, for emergencies. Good job, past self, he thought.

Shame it wasn't a good shirt though, it was just one of his loose fit ones because it kept him cooler.

Okay, no problem, he told himself. He had plenty of time to clean up and put on a new shirt before lunch.

He could handle this.

Steve sent him an email at ten-thirty, saying he was done with his meeting and that he'd go to the coffee shop in the main atrium, and wait until Bucky was free.

Bucky was nervous. He was also pleasantly surprised that Steve seemed as easygoing in person as he had in their conversations. It wasn't often that someone was willing to wait around for Bucky, and he appreciated Steve doing so.

Bucky cleaned up as best he could: reapplied his super strength antiperspirant in the bathroom and put on his clean shirt. He also washed his face and smoothed his hair back, trying to make himself look more presentable.

This was as good as it was gonna get, Bucky thought, as he bit his lip anxiously.

He pocketed his phone, then locked his office up and headed to the elevators. As the elevator arrived, Bucky realised he'd forgotten his little handheld fan. He hesitated, wondering if he should go back to get it.

But the thought of Steve waiting for him downstairs had Bucky throw caution to the wind, and he stepped into the elevator.

The entire building had air con. It was cool in temperature, but Bucky's hormonal body hadn't got the memo.

Bucky arrived downstairs, his heart thumping hard, and walked as casually as he could into the main atrium towards the open plan coffee place.

His eyes fell on Steve, sitting in a corner by the far wall. He was almost obscured by a large potted plant, like he'd chosen a spot that was as private as possible.

Bucky steeled himself and headed over, weaving between tables and chairs. As he got closer, he noticed that Steve was busy drawing in a small sketchbook, with earbuds in.

Bucky hovered and waved his hand a little bit to get the alpha's attention.

Steve looked up, then he grinned wide and pulled out his earbuds. "Bucky," he said, carefully moving his chair back and getting to his feet. "Hello."

He offered his hand.

Bucky looked at it in surprise, then grinned happily as he took Steve's hand. "A handshake? I'm honored you deem me worthy."

Steve burst out laughing, shaking Bucky's hand as he laughed. He patted his other hand on top of Bucky's in a friendly gesture before they let go. "I know, right? Hey, you want a coffee? Or something else to drink?"

"Oh, it's fine, I'll get it," Bucky said. "I'm super fussy so I need to remind them how to make it. You want anything?"

Steve gestured at his half-full cup that looked like iced tea. "I'm good, thank you."

"Okay. Give me a minute," Bucky said, then dashed off to the coffee stand.

He had a moment's reprieve to get himself together as he ordered his iced coffee.

Just, be cool, he told himself. Don't blow this.

He paid for his coffee and took the large, icy drink over to Steve's table.

"Hey," he said, setting his coffee down and taking a seat. "So." He managed a smile, trying to look braver than he felt. "You're here!"

"Yeah." Steve grinned in reply, sitting forward in his seat. He'd closed his sketchbook, and was focused on Bucky like he was excited to see him.

It was touching and also made Bucky feel nervous. He averted his eyes, looking at Steve's little sketchbook instead of his handsome face.

"After they accepted my designs," Steve said, "I got a call from Natasha asking me to come in and work on a project she's got. I couldn't turn it down, it's such an amazing opportunity for me."

"Oh, totally," Bucky agreed. "Natasha's cool, too. And I'm glad they're interested in you. Uh, interested in your work, I mean."

Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly, and caught Steve smiling at him.

"Me, too," Steve said. "I'm so excited. This is like a dream come true for me. I have you to thank for that, Bucky."

"Oh." Bucky felt his face light up like Christmas. "Uh, well, of course. I mean, I'm glad it all worked out."

"To tell the truth," Steve went on, "I was a little nervous about the meeting today. But it went well, so that's cool. I didn't mention it earlier because I wasn't sure where you were based, or if you were even in New York, but I was hoping I'd find out where you were."

"Oh?" Bucky looked at Steve hopefully. "Yeah, I-I wondered where you were, too. I didn't want to pry though."

"Yeah." Steve smiled at him, his blues eyes sparkling. "I totally get that. And thank you."

Bucky shrugged, feeling bashful. "It's cool you're here. What will you be doing with Natasha?"

"More freelance," Steve explained. "So I'll work from home on the project, unless Natasha wants me to come in again for a meeting."

"If you do, we can be lunch buddies?" Bucky suggested.

Steve smiled wider. "I'd like that."

Bucky grinned back, and ducked his head shyly. "Cool."

"Which floor are you on?" Steve asked.

"Like, three below Natasha," Bucky said. "Sometimes I get a coffee with her so we can complain about the other departments. She's one of the few people I get on with."

Steve chuckled warmly, his huge shoulders shaking. "I see. Well, I'd love to do this again with you, if we can."

"Yeah." Bucky nodded, and picked up his drink and took a long swig through the straw to cool himself down.

Things were looking promising, and Bucky couldn't quite believe it. What alternate reality had he woken up in, and could he stay here forever?

As Bucky put his drink down, he glanced at Steve and couldn't help but notice the alpha's nostrils flare.

Oh.

Steve was scenting him?

Bucky flushed harder. Oh, boy. Either Bucky smelled really pungent from sweat today, or Steve was into him.

Bucky tried to ignore it. He caught people scenting him all the time, especially lately as his body had been pumping out more hormones than usual. To think that an alpha like Steve would even be interested in him...

Bucky's heart thudded faster at the thought.

There was a moment of quiet between them, and Bucky tried to think of something else to say. Something that wasn't along the lines of scenting or getting ahead of himself. Sweat started to prick at his skin, forming at his temples and upper lip.

"Um," Steve said, shifting in his seat. "You want to see the new sketches I've been doing?"

Bucky swallowed, and nodded. As Steve opened his sketchbook, Bucky tried subtly to wipe the sweat off his lip and hoped Steve didn't notice.

Steve turned the book around on the table to show Bucky what he'd been drawing. The sketch was a perfect anatomical drawing of a spider. A big thick one. Bucky huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"Natasha and her spiders. I should've known. This is an amazing drawing, Steve."

"Thanks." Steve grinned happily. "She does seem to like spiders, I guess. There's this, like, variety of robot insects she wants to work on, but the team went with this design."

"It's cool," Bucky told him. "I suppose she wants it to walk or climb up a wall?"

"I think so," Steve shrugged, "I just drew what she wanted. I can't wait to see these things come to life. The robot fish, too. I love those."

"Yeah." Bucky smiled. "Hopefully in a few weeks they'll have the prototype, and if it goes well, they'll keep working on it. They usually give out freebies to the design team. I could try swing you a robot fish, if you want?"

Steve's eyes widened. "Really? That would be so cool."

Bucky tried not to squirm in his seat, pleased that he'd made Steve happy. "Yeah, no problem. I'll see what else I can wrangle you. Some things get left on shelves to gather dust. We have rooms stacked full of robots."

"Disused robots, huh? Sounds like a dystopian Sci-Fi movie waiting to happen," Steve said, making Bucky laugh.

"As long as it's one of the good movies," he said.

Steve's phone started to beep, and he got it out of his pocket to check. "It's from Natasha, about the project. I guess I should get going..." He looked apologetically at Bucky. "I need to make it across town to get back to my studio."

"Hey, it's fine," Bucky said. "I get it. She can be a bit impatient, but don't let her walk all over you."

Steve laughed quietly. "I promise I won't. I'd like to make a good first impression, though."

"I'm sure you have already," Bucky said, without thinking. "I mean. Your work, your work is amazing."

Steve gave him a knowing smile as he collected up his things, and made to stand up. "Well, Bucky, I'm so glad I ran into you. This really made my day."

Bucky didn't know what to say, but he couldn't stop from smiling. He stood up when Steve did, offering out his hand. "Good to see you, too."

Steve looked at Bucky's hand and grinned as he opened his arms wide. "I think we can upgrade to a hug now, right?"

Bucky was so excited, he froze for a moment.

Steve didn't move in, he waited patiently for Bucky to make the first move. Bucky snapped out of his daze and opened his arms. "Sure," he said, thrilled when Steve enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Don't forget the back slaps," Steve said into Bucky's neck.

"Oh." Bucky obliged, and gently patted Steve on the back a couple times. He was admittedly a little distracted being hugged by such firm, muscled arms and squished up against a hard chest.

Steve merely laughed at Bucky's attempts to pat him, his breath puffing out hot onto Bucky's neck. Bucky's eyes fluttered closed, and he breathed in to subtly inhale Steve's scent: fresh, clean, and mildly musky.

Steve smelled good.

But... it wasn't the overpowering alpha odour Bucky had expected.

Scent blockers, maybe?

Steve pulled back then, and looked at Bucky as they held each other. His eyes darted down to Bucky's lips, then back up to his eyes. Bucky wet his lips absently, wondering if Steve would kiss him.

And if he did, Bucky would _totally_ kiss him back.

But Steve pulled away, extracting himself from Bucky's needy hands. "Um. I better go." Steve gave him a shy smile. "It was so good meeting you."

"You, too," Bucky murmured, overwhelmed and giddy from being hugged.

"Have a great day!" Steve said, and grabbed his bag and jacket from the table. He gave Bucky a wave before turning away.

"Bye," Bucky said, rooted to the spot as he watched Steve lope off.

Steve paused when he reached the revolving doors, giving Bucky a final wave before he disappeared.

Bucky let out a breath, and sat down heavily on his chair. "Whoa," he whispered, and quickly stuck the straw of his drink back into his mouth, inhaling his iced coffee fast, heedless of potential brain freeze.

So... that had been interesting.

Steve was so nice, and so gorgeous. And, most excitingly of all, he'd scented Bucky and wanted to hug him.

Physical contact was a very good sign. Definitely.

It was just kind of odd that Bucky hadn't been able to catch much scent from him. Usually alphas, especially big ones like Steve, were so pungent that Bucky could scent them a mile off.

Alphas taking scent blockers or anything like that wasn't unheard of, but it was unusual.

Or, Bucky recalled sadly, alphas who had been mated for a long time sometimes lost the most pungent part of their scent.

Was Steve mated already? Bucky wondered. That would suck. He'd really been hoping that Steve was single.

Bucky sighed lightly.

So much for the amazing alternate universe, he thought.

He stayed a few more minutes, deep in thought. Then his phone chimed with email messages, so he knew he had to get back to work.

Bucky purchased a sub from the coffee cart and took it back to his office. He wasn't particularly hungry right now, but he'd eat it later.

As Bucky started working through his emails and case load, his phone chimed with a text message alert.

Bucky dropped everything to read it. The text was from an unknown number.

_Hello! This is Steve. I figured since we met now that it'd be okay to text you? Maybe you'd like to meet up sometime, when we're not at work? :)_

In the message he'd also typed out his number in full, so Bucky would be able to store it and text back.

Bucky bit his lip, thrilled and relieved.

Steve seemed eager. But was he eager in the romantic way Bucky hoped for, or did he just want to be friends?

Bucky replied anyway, because he wasn't going to say no.

_Hi, Steve! Really awesome to meet you. Yes, sounds good! Just say when :)_

~~

Bucky was nervous, but an excited nervous.

He had a date.

A date with Steve for Saturday. And he was calling it a _date_ date because he was weak, but also Bucky figured, why not aim high?

And if it wasn't a date, he'd soon find out. Hopefully without making a fool out of himself in the process. He'd just have to wait and see.

They'd arranged the date by text, and Bucky would've happily continued to message Steve, but he went quiet and took kind of long to reply.

Either he was busy, Bucky thought, or he didn't want to talk much before they met up.

Or, the third and least favourable option, was that Steve only wanted to meet up as a friend.

No, Bucky told himself. He'd caught Steve scenting him. He'd wanted to hug Bucky, and there'd been that _moment_ between them during the hug that felt significant.

Bucky hadn't imagined that.

Or, so he'd thought.

Ugh, this was torture. He had to get on with his work for days, with no Steve to talk to, and wait until Saturday when hopefully things would become more clear.

Then Natasha texted him on Friday, _Clint is complaining to me about not being invited to your party._

Bucky rolled his eyes and texted back, _I told him! We haven't even arranged anything yet! Besides, he's not even in the city._

 _He says he'll fly in_ , Natasha replied. _I think he wants an excuse to come over here and hang out with us._

 _Alright, fine,_ Bucky agreed. _I'll finalise the details soon and tell him. We can invite Steve, too._

Natasha sent the eggplant emoji in reply and Bucky threw his head back to laugh.

He twirled around in his office chair as he typed back a reply of eggplants and peaches, followed by, _We're actually going on a date tomorrow. Wish me luck!_

Natasha replied, _I hope it goes well._

Then she sent an eyesore of a glitter gif featuring a four leaf clover.

Bucky smiled, because it was kind of cute. And, really, he'd need all the luck he could get.


	4. Press Four For A Reality Check...

Saturday morning, and Bucky had hardly slept a wink because he was so excited to see Steve again. They'd arranged to meet in Central Park by the east side entrance cafe at 2PM.

Bucky had no idea what to wear either. He was sweating, but more of an _I'm-very-nervous-and-excited_ sweat than an actual heat sweat.

He really hoped his heat wouldn't spring up out of nowhere. Bucky remembered that happening when he'd gone through puberty. He'd be fine one minute, then catch the passing scent of a virile alpha male and that was all it took for instant heat inferno.

It'd been really embarrassing. Bucky was sorely tempted to take a suppressant today, as he still had plenty left.

But he didn't want to mess his cycles up even more. If he didn't do what his physician had said, there was a high chance he could end up with early menopause and having to start H.R.T.

He certainly didn't want that right now, he just wanted his hormones to give him a break for like, five minutes.

Bucky showered, twice, and applied his antiperspirant. He also put on a very mild cologne that acted as a scent enhancer. He didn't need any clashing scents as an omega, and he got told regularly that his scent was powerful enough.

Really, he should've used his regular scent blocker, but he wanted to smell nice for Steve today. Bucky wasn't ashamed to whip out the big guns in order to impress.

He tied his hair back too, so his scent glands wouldn't be covered by hair. Next, Bucky picked out his clothes, flailing around his bedroom as he tried to assemble an outfit last minute: the best jeans he could find that would also let him breathe, some clean sneakers, and one of his cotton t-shirts. The lightest, most breathable fabric would be best.

Bucky normally went for dark color t-shirts, because they were more flattering for his paunchy middle, but color would show any sweat patches if he got hot.

And it was definitely a sunny day.

Dammit.

Bucky ended up picking a white cotton t-shirt, and a light khaki shirt to go over the top if he needed. For now, he tied the khaki shirt round his waist in an attempt to be cool and disguise his middle.

So... now he was ready. All he had to do was book his ride (because he wanted to arrive cool and calm, not stressed out by public transport) and go meet Steve.

Bucky hadn't gone out without scent blockers for some time, and he'd forgotten that his body had just gone through a heat too, so he was bound to smell different. He hadn't realised it would be _that_ noticeable.

Like, turning heads noticeable.

First, his Uber driver kept looking at him in the rear-view mirror. Bucky made sure he was very engrossed with his phone and didn't engage in small talk.

Then he got out at the street entrance to the park and he spotted some teenagers with skateboards loitering at the gates, who openly stared at him as he walked by.

Bucky felt really conspicuous, like he had a flashing neon sign above his head saying, ripe and single omega right here!

"Oh, boy," he muttered under his breath, not making eye contact with anyone and hoping they wouldn't engage him as he walked past.

Just keep cool and ignore them, Barnes.

If only there was a place to get scent blocker, he would totally go buy some right now. But he'd have to haul ass back onto the street and start searching around for stores, and he was already in the park.

Maybe another omega would have some, he wondered, as he walked further down the path. Omegas were usually helpful with each other, but Bucky was very aware that he was a male omega. He didn't feel great about approaching female omegas, only because he knew how intimidating it could be to have a stranger approach.

He'd have to tough it out.

It'll be fine, he told himself. Just go find Steve.

Oh, God, Steve, don't be late.

Bucky headed toward the small cafe with the outdoor seating they'd arranged to meet at.

It was pretty crowded from the looks of it, but of course it was a Saturday and the sun was out. Bucky scanned the crowd of people for Steve, trying to locate the big blond alpha among the unfamiliar faces.

Bucky felt anxious with all the noise and open space, with so many people there. Sweat started to prick at his skin.

Then someone waving caught Bucky's attention, and he looked across the path to see Steve.

Thank goodness.

They met under the shade of a small tree, with Steve smiling bright as he removed his sunglasses. "Hey, Bucky."

"Hey," Bucky replied, sounding breathless. He was so relieved, he could've hugged Steve.

Steve was looking at him, and the smile on his face faltered a little as his nostrils flared, drawing in Bucky's scent.

Bucky swallowed. He started to feel short of breath, taking in the sight of the big, handsome alpha in front of him. Steve looked amazing in an open collared blue shirt and a dark pair of jeans. If he'd just swept Bucky up into a kiss right now, Bucky wouldn't have minded, not one bit.

In fact he even leaned in a little closer, hoping Steve would do just that.

But Steve stopped scenting him and smiled happily, like he was genuinely pleased to see Bucky. "How are you?" he asked. "You get here okay?"

Alright, so they were doing small talk, Bucky thought. That was fine too. "Yeah," he said. "All good. I got a ride because it's so hot."

"Sure is," Steve agreed. "The cafe is busy too. Do you want to wait it out, or we can take a walk and look for somewhere else?"

"Yeah, walk sounds good," Bucky agreed. "Maybe a food stand and find a bench?"

"Sure thing." Steve gestured for Bucky to go first, then he fell into step beside him.

"You been waiting long?" Bucky asked, as they strolled slowly down the leafy path.

"I came here early," Steve said, glancing up to smile at Bucky. "I was taking pictures over in the rockery."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, of spiders and bugs." Steve chuckled. "For the project with Natasha."

"Oh, of course," Bucky laughed. "Man, that's a bit up close and personal with nature."

"You don't like bugs?" Steve asked.

"I don't _mind_ them," Bucky said, "if they stay far away from me."

Steve laughed at that, and they chatted easily as they meandered down the path.

There was a pretzel stand, and Steve got them both pretzels to eat. Bucky was starving and he gobbled his down quickly.

"I see a bench over there." Steve gestured with his pretzel. "You wanna sit down?"

"If it's in the shade," Bucky said, because the cooler he could stay the better. He'd forgotten his electric fan again, because he was a moron. There wasn't much breeze today, it was just sun.

"I'm afraid it's not in the shade," Steve said, "but we can find another one."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked, not used to alphas being so patient with him.

"We shouldn't sit in the sun without sun cream on anyway," Steve said matter of factly. "It's bad for your skin."

Bucky burst out laughing. "Yeah, alright."

"What? It's true."

"Were you in the boy scouts, or something?" Bucky asked, as they continued on their way.

"Sometimes," Steve said. "If we stayed in one place long enough. I was born here in New York, but we moved around a lot because my dad was in the Army."

"Oh?" Bucky said, surprised. "So, lived anywhere interesting?"

Steve gave him a knowing grin, eyes sparkling with mischief. "A few places," he said. "But New York has always been home for me. Hey, look." He pointed along the path. "Free bench under that nice, big tree. We should grab it."

"You go grab it," Bucky said, and was surprised when Steve took off at a run, headed for the bench. Bucky laughed as he walked up to the bench Steve was now sprawled across, guarding it.

"I grabbed the bench," Steve said, sitting up as Bucky approached.

"Good job." Bucky sat down, relieved to be in the shade and taking a rest.

They took a moment to enjoy the quiet, and while the silence between them felt charged, Bucky thought it also felt companionable. He felt really at ease in Steve's company.

Bucky glanced at Steve, and watched him look at the people strolling up and down the path in front of them. Bucky made himself look away, so as not to stare, but found himself sneaking another glance at Steve's profile.

Steve turned his head to smile at him, and Bucky smiled back before ducking his head shyly.

"How about you?" Steve asked. "You grow up here?"

"We moved here from Indiana when I was ten," Bucky said, swinging his feet a bit. "So glad we did. I love New York."

"Yeah, there's nowhere like it," Steve said. "How'd you get into robotics?"

"My dad's an engineer too," Bucky told him. "He had a working office at home, and I was always interested in what he was doing, so he let me play around. Got into it young, I guess. My sister did, too. So now there's, like, three engineers in the family."

He looked up to see Steve watching him, listening attentively. Bucky was relieved, because usually alphas or dudes in general would laugh at him whenever he talked about engineering. He was relieved Steve seemed so nice.

"I think it's awesome," Steve said, clearly impressed. "You must be very smart."

Bucky felt himself start to blush. "I manage," he said, playing it down because sometimes he fell into old, bad habits of not wanting to appear too clever, or too opinionated in front of an alpha male. That was what omegas got taught from a young age, and it was hard to shake sometimes.

"I still want to see this cat Roomba," Steve said. "Sounded real cute."

"Oh." Bucky grinned. "Sure! Remind me later and I'll send you a video of it in action. It's been a bit trial and error so far."

"I can't wait to see," Steve said, grinning.

There was a weighted pause, and Bucky wondered if he should ask something next, but he was feeling a little shy in Steve's presence.

Then Steve said, "Can I ask you something?"

Bucky's heart began to thud hard. "Yeah?" he said, trying to sound casual about it.

"You said you were single..." Steve started.

Bucky glanced over at him, his breath catching. He nodded in reply.

Steve smiled at him, then looked down at his hands as he fiddled with a thread on his jeans. "I just wondered, how come? Like, did you want to date anyone right now? Or, maybe not?"

"Oh," Bucky breathed.

Wow, what a question.

"Um," he said, "I do, date. I mean, I try. I haven't really... found the right guy yet."

"Okay," Steve said softly. "Sorry to ask, I just... I kinda wanted to ask, to see if you were accepting offers, or just looking to be friends."

"Accepting offers?" Bucky giggled, because he was nervous. "Like, formally?"

Steve laughed too, and they shared a glance as they laughed together. Steve's blue eyes were so bright, and Bucky was elated.

Steve wanted to ask him out? Like, really? Was this actually happening?

Bucky cleared his throat and said, "I'll accept offers from alphas I like." And he shifted a little closer on the bench, to make his point clear.

The smile slid off Steve's face, and he looked down at his hands again. "Um, Bucky, there's something I need to tell you."

Oh.

Bucky felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over him.

This didn't sound good.

Although, this was usually what happened whenever Bucky liked someone: there was always a but.

"What?" he asked.

Steve took a moment, and it felt like forever to Bucky. Then he finally looked up, met Bucky's eyes and said, "I'm a beta."

Then he smiled shyly, like he knew this wasn't what Bucky expected to hear.

"Sorry if that's a disappointment," he added.

Bucky wasn't entirely sure he'd heard what he'd heard and said, "Wait, what?"

"I'm a beta," Steve repeated, sounding calm about it.

Bucky stared, shocked, and his eyes flicked up and down Steve's massive frame. He couldn't believe it, a beta?

"Oh," he said, confused. "But... are you sure?"

Steve laughed briefly. "Yes, I'm sure. Also, I wear a scent blocker. It's just easier that way."

"Oh," Bucky said again.

Well, that made sense why he hadn't been able to get much of a scent from Steve.

"But... the Alpha Services?" he asked quietly.

"Don't spread it around," Steve answered, just as quietly, "but most of us there are betas. Maria, she's the boss, said there's maybe two alphas in total? But usually they don't last long." Steve shrugged a shoulder. "Alphas don't have a lot of patience on the phone, it turns out."

Bucky snorted wryly. "Ain't that the truth." He looked at Steve, taking him in again with this new knowledge. "So... you're a beta," he said, trying to absorb that.

"Yep." Steve smiled again, but it was small.

He seemed shy now, Bucky realised. Like he was expecting Bucky to not be interested anymore.

Bucky bit his lip. "I've... I mean, I've never dated a beta before."

"Would it be a problem?" Steve asked, looking up at him.

Bucky had no idea. As shallow as it was, his first thoughts had flown to sex. He'd only ever been with alphas, who were notoriously rough and selfish in bed, but kind of made up for it with their raw passion and enthusiasm.

Bucky's face flushed, and he tried to drag his mind away from those thoughts. "Um," he said, "I don't know."

"You usually date alphas?" Steve guessed.

Bucky nodded. "I mean, I don't even date that much, but it sort of worked out that way, I guess."

"Would you be open to dating a beta?" Steve asked hopefully.

Bucky shot him a smile. "Well, yeah, if you're asking?"

Steve blinked, like he was surprised, then a beaming smile broke over his face. "Yeah, I, yeah, I'd like to ask you. Out, I mean. I'd like to ask you out, Bucky."

"Alright," Bucky said, feeling bashful again.

"Would you like to get dinner later?" Steve asked. "Or I can cook for you? Whatever you prefer."

Bucky looked at him in surprise. "You cook?"

Steve laughed. "I'm alright. Don't expect a Michelin star chef in the kitchen, but I can cook a few things."

"I'm intrigued," Bucky said, shifting a little closer. "What would you cook?"

"Pick something Italian," Steve said, and gently brushed the back of his hand over Bucky's hand, "and we're good."

Bucky grinned happily. "Sold."

After staying a little longer in the shade and just chatting, it was soon the middle of the afternoon. Steve suggested they find a cafe or a coffee stand where they could get some refreshment.

Bucky agreed, because he was starting to feel pretty hot. He'd thought it was just nerves, or the sun, but now he worried his body was having a pre-heat flush or something.

He asked Steve if they could keep to the shade, and instead of asking why or making fun of him, Steve led Bucky through the shady parts of the path, sticking to the treeline. It was still hot, but it was better than nothing.

When they reached a particularly big tree, Bucky stood in its shade and breathed in relief for a moment. He was starting to sweat all over, and that wasn't good.

Especially when he had nothing to fan himself with.

Steve seemed to notice, and he calmly suggested that Bucky wait there in the shade while he went to a nearby refreshment stand to get some cold bottles of water.

Bucky nodded, relieved. "That'd be awesome, thank you," he said. "Hey, if you see any leaflets or anything like that, pick one up for me? I forgot my fan."

"Sure," Steve said easily. "I'll just be a minute." He loped off quickly, moving through the other people on the path.

Bucky sighed, wishing his body would behave itself. He was definitely flushed. He put his hands on his hips, trying to subtly get some air to his underarms.

Not that there was much of a breeze, but it was better than nothing.

He watched Steve across the clearway and could just about make him out at the little refreshment cart, waiting in line.

Steve was really huge, Bucky thought, noticing how tall and broad he was next to other people standing around. He could easily pass as an alpha.

Bucky found himself wondering about it, wondered if he'd really mind dating a beta. It usually came down to how assertive the other person was, because Bucky didn't like pushovers.

But... he didn't much like overly aggressive guys either, and alphas were usually the aggressive type, puffing up like angry cats over the littlest thing. More trouble than they were worth, half the time.

Bucky thought he'd probably overlooked the other options out there in the dating world because he'd been so fixated on alphas. Maybe this was his chance to try something new. So far Steve had been sweet to him, and he certainly had a way with words.

Bucky smiled to himself, feeling hot as he remembered their steamy telephone conversations. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

Dammit, he was flushing.

He heard a low wolf-whistle nearby. Bucky froze, hoping that it was directed at some other poor omega, and not him. Heart thudding, he casually moved his hand back to his hip and tried to maintain an air of not giving a fuck.

Unfortunately, he heard another low whistle and some muted mumbling. He couldn't make it out, but he didn't need to in order to understand the general message.

Surely this catcall wasn't directed at him?

Carefully, Bucky looked around. He saw a couple of young looking guys, more than likely alphas by the way they were posturing and leering at him, only a few feet away.

Bucky felt that fight or flight panic flood his system. Should he stand his ground, or ignore them and hope they went away?

But also, what the hell, he thought, how _old_ were they? They looked like they were in their early 20s, which was easily a decade younger than Bucky. And they looked jacked but not that big.

Maybe Bucky could knock their heads together if he needed to, and say something like, didn't your parents teach you any manners?

He must've stared at them too long, as they began to saunter over.

Uh oh.

Bucky looked away. He wanted to turn around, but he wasn't foolish enough to turn his back to a potentially dangerous situation.

That, and showing his back to alphas could also be taken as an insult. He didn't want to antagonise them.

"Crap," he whispered.

There were plenty of people nearby, not that that ever stopped jerks from being jerks, of course.

The two alphas stopped a few paces away and made a big show of inhaling the air to scent it.

Bucky wanted the ground to swallow him whole. This was mortifying.

"Hey," one of them said, laughing with his buddy. "Hey, you smell good."

They even sounded young, Bucky thought indignantly, his eyes fixed on a point across the path. And why was it that jerks always hassled people when they were in pairs, or groups? Never had the courage to actually approach someone one on one.

Bucky was determined to ignore them, even as his face flushed with shame. If they came any closer, he'd have to turn and face them, but he didn't want that either.

"Hey," the first alpha said again, trying to get his attention.

"Uh, dude, hold up," his buddy said, voice pitched low.

Something had clearly spooked him.

Bucky finally looked round at them but a tall figure stepped in between him and the alphas, blocking them from Bucky's view.

It was Steve, and he was facing the two guys directly. Bucky's heart leapt into his throat, terrified that the situation would escalate. But Steve didn't say or do anything, he simply stood in front of Bucky calmly and stared the two alphas down.

Bucky watched, relieved when the two alphas backed away, laughing and joking, albeit more nervously in the presence of someone bigger.

Steve waited until they were a good distance away, then turned halfway to Bucky, still keeping an eye on the retreating alphas.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bucky said. "Thanks."

"Are you sure?"

Bucky waved his hand, not wanting to make a fuss over it. "They're just kids posturing. No big deal."

"Yeah." Steve sighed, frowning mildly. "It's rude, though. I'm sorry that happened. Also," he said, sounding apologetic, "I'm afraid I lost my place in line, so I haven't got the water. Shall we go somewhere else?"

Bucky nodded. "Probably a good idea."

"Okay. Come on." Steve started to lead him away, still checking their surroundings to make sure they were safe.

Bucky felt his heart clench, overcome with the feeling of being protected and looked after.

He was still hot though, and getting sweaty again.

"Oh, I did manage to pick up a leaflet," Steve said, offering a small paper flyer.

Bucky took it gratefully. "Better than nothing," he joked, and began fanning himself.

They walked down the path, through the hot sun.

Steve looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Bucky?"

"Um, yeah." Bucky felt embarrassed again. "It's nothing, my, um... My cycles are a bit all over the place right now."

"Oh," Steve said. "I see." He didn't pry any further and simply suggested, "Let's find somewhere nice for you to sit down."

"That sounds good."

They found their way to a little square with a coffee stand and some tables. Thankfully it was all in the shade, and there was a small table for two free. Steve insisted Bucky wait at the table while he went and stood in line at the cart.

Bucky sat there fanning himself, feeling safer among all the parents with little kids occupying tables near him.

Steve came back with bottles of water and an ice cream cone. "Here," he said, offering the ice cream to Bucky. "Will this help?"

Bucky was thrilled, and he took the cone happily. "Oh, man, you're the best." He closed his mouth over the tip of the ice cream and swallowed it down, moaning lightly.

Steve sat down in the chair opposite, and smiled at him. "Good?"

Bucky moaned again. "It's amazing." He started gobbling up the ice cream lick by lick, unaware he had an audience until he glanced up and caught Steve watching him.

Steve grinned wolfishly, and Bucky's body reacted with another hot flush.

"Enjoying that?" Steve asked.

"Um, yeah." Bucky nodded. Then, acting on impulse, he stuck out his tongue and licked a long line all around the rim of the ice cream cone, keeping eye contact with Steve.

He was rewarded by seeing the beta swallow, hard, as he stared at Bucky with obvious interest.

Bucky grinned, pleased with himself. "Actually," he purred, "I'm enjoying it a lot."


	5. Press Five For A Happy Ending...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

_The next morning_

Bucky rolled over in bed, still half asleep.

He couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk when he felt the warm, muscled body asleep next to him. Bucky cuddled up to Steve and nestled his nose as close to Steve's neck as he could get.

He could smell Steve properly now, his beta scent had come through the scent blockers last night and had only gotten stronger the more he was aroused.

And, as they'd spent the whole night together, Steve's smell was pretty strong now.

Bucky inhaled deeply, revelling in Steve's beta musk. It was different to an alpha, still a strong scent, but with a calming, almost homely note to it. Bucky found he liked it a lot.

He inhaled again and Steve stirred, rumbling out a happy noise as he turned over to face Bucky. He draped a huge, heavy arm over Bucky's body and smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey."

Bucky grinned, and pressed forward to give Steve a brief, closed mouthed kiss on the lips. "Hey yourself. How'd you sleep?"

"Yeah, awesome," Steve said, gazing at him. "I'm pretty hungry though. How about I cook us breakfast?"

"Um... there isn't much food in," Bucky admitted.

"Or I can go out and get breakfast," Steve amended, laughing gently.

"I know a good deli that delivers," Bucky said, eager to keep Steve at home with him.

"Oh?" Steve reached out, smoothed a lock of Bucky's hair behind his ear. "If you prefer that? I don't mind going out to hunt and gather for you."

Bucky giggled. "Nah, let's stay in." He nuzzled back into Steve's warm body, hoping the beta would want to have some sleepy morning sex.

So far Steve had proved himself in the bedroom a dozen times over, and Bucky was not only satisfied, he was very eager for more.

Steve cuddled him, and idly stroked his hands across Bucky's back.

Bucky closed his eyes happily, feeling content and relaxed. Then he thought of something, and had to ask, "Steve?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Bucky settled back on his pillow so he could look at Steve. "You know when we, like... talked on the phone?"

"Mmm?" Steve hummed, smiling at him.

Bucky blushed a little, but he pressed on. "You remember you said about your perfect day? Was that scripted, or is that really what you like?"

"Oh, you mean showering together?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't scripted," Steve said, and resumed stroking his hand over Bucky's bare skin. "I would like to shower with you."

Bucky eyed Steve's broad shoulders and wondered if they, plus Bucky, would fit in his small shower stall. "I guess we can give it a go later?"

"Oh?" Steve grinned, and moved to sit up, leaning over Bucky. "You have something else in mind first?"

Bucky pursed his lips, waiting for Steve to kiss him. Steve leaned over, pressed a kiss to Bucky's mouth.

"You wanna stay in bed?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, reaching up to trace his fingers over Steve's sculpted chest. "Tell me about your perfect day?"

Steve smiled brightly, then said, "Well, Bucky, it would start out waking up next to you. We'd cuddle for a bit, maybe make-out lazily for a while, and then I'd make love to you again. I'd like to take it real slow this time. Then when we've both got our breath back, we can shower together. Go out and get brunch–"

"Order in," Bucky interrupted, teasing.

"Order in brunch," Steve amended. "And then afterwards, we can cuddle on the couch and watch some trashy T.V. together. Sound good?"

"Yes," Bucky said, unable to stop smiling. "Actually, that sounds perfect."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/189254866320/alpha-services-roe87-captain-america-movies).
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
